People like to get creative when hanging art, which may include photographs, pictures, mirrors, diplomas, canvas, tapestry, or the like from walls in their home. In some instances, to conserve wall space or where wall space is at a premium, it is desirable to hang frames or mirrors over a door. There exists a need for a hanging apparatus and a bracket for hanging a frame apparatus that provides an end user with options to hang the apparatus on a wall or over a door.